Data usage and demand for increased data delivery capacity of communications networks continue to rise with an increasing popularity of mobile devices, such as mobile phones, tablet devices, laptops, and so forth. To meet the increasing demand for bandwidth in communications networks, communications network operators and providers can extend a bandwidth capacity of the communications network using base stations that are configured to use a licensed shared access (LSA) spectrum. The base station can use the LSA spectrum in conjunction with a licensed communication spectrum and an unlicensed communication spectrum of the communications network to expand a communications spectrum available to the communications network. The LSA spectrum is typically assigned to an incumbent operator (primary user) that allows other operators (secondary user) to use the spectrum for communications.
Access by secondary operators to the LSA spectrum of the primary user enables a more efficient usage of available spectrum by allowing coordinated shared access to the LSA spectrum by the incumbent operator and other operators to address a communications spectrum shortage. The other operators can leverage the LSA spectrum as secondary users to access a wider spectrum that has traditionally been inaccessible, in order to address the increased data traffic over the communications networks of the other operators.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.